NIGHT
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: karvi's after marriage romance. Not for people with innocent brains. :)


It was month of July, the dark clouds were overcasting the sky. A girl was on the terrace of the house. She was in deep thoughts about her love, her hubby.

He came from behind, hoding two coffee mugs. Giving her the one, he started to sip the coffee. 

Her POV: _**"The wind running wild, the drops on my palms, I'm wet all through, yet my heart is still dry. I search my soul, that is yet incomplete, to find a destination, the one that was meant for me. The breeze tastes the rain, so humid, so pure, which part of my existence is real, I am not sure. The end that I bring is something denied, by not just my heart, but also my rebellious side. My lips are silenced, by that one word, I shall forge my own path, not follow the herd. My soul still waiting, wrapped up in pain, for that one moment, when I shall, find, harmony in the eye of the hurricane. Midnight. The creator, the slayer. The initiator, the terminator. The end that meets the blade, the start that touches it ever so slightly. The time that marks the end of the path, but the start that forges its own. Midnight. The enchanted word, magical. Just once said raises belief in the surreal, non-existent.**_

It started raining heavily.

"Baarish mein bheegogi?" Kavin asked her, staring intensely in her eyes when they were home alone in a rainy night.

This made her heartbeats fast, and butterflies floating in her stomach. Every time, his closeness affected her beyond imagination. She nodded as her heart was not ready to refuse, even though she knew that the weather would make them ill. 

**Yeh.. Raat Ruk Jaye****  
****Baat Tham Jaye..****  
****Teri Bahoon Mein****  
****Khwaishein Jagi Hain****  
****Pyase Pyase Labon Pe****  
****Sii..****  
****Khud Ko Jala Doon****  
****Teri Aahon Mein****  
****Aagosh Mein..****  
****Mere Aaj Samah Jaa..****  
****Jaane Kya Hona Hai Kal****  
****Aa Zara****  
****Kareeb Se Jo Pal Mile****  
****Naseeb Se****  
****Aa Ja Zara****  
****Kareeb Se Jo Pal Mile****  
****Naseeb Se Jile**

They were finally in their terrace feeling the raindrops on their body.  
**  
"Kavin kya kya kar rahe ho?" **Purvi asked him in a lowered voice, looking away in shyness while Kavin was walking towards her, cornering her. His playful eyes said all about his intention, which was certainly not so good. 

**Yeh Jahan..****  
****Saara Bhool Kar..****  
****Jismon Ke Saaye Tale****  
****Dheemi Dheemi Saanse****  
****Chale Raat Bhar****  
****Pal Do Pal****  
****Hum Hain Humsafar****  
****The Abhi Dono Yahan****  
****Honge Subah Jane Kahan****  
****Kya Khabar****  
****Aa Ja Zara****  
****Khud Ko Mujhme Mila Ja..****  
****Jane Kya Hona Hai Kal****  
****Aa Zara****  
****Kareeb Se Jo Pal Mile****  
****Naseeb Se****  
****Aa Ja Zara****  
****Kareeb Se Jo Pal Mile****  
****Naseeb Se Jile**

Kavin smirked seeing her eyes lowered and her cheeks red. He tilted her chin up gently, and smiled.  
Their eyes locked, which sizzled the environment surrounding them.

Purvi took a step back, adjusting her specs; while Kavin stepped ahead, and this continued until Purvi bumped with the wall in their terrace.

Purvi was helpless. She gave **a "please leave me"** look to him which in turn made his not-so-good intentions even more wild.

**  
****Khwaab Hoon****  
****Main Toh Makhmali..****  
****Palkon Mein Le Ja Mujhe****  
****Maine Diya Mauka Tujhe Ajanabi****Hi****  
****Hosh Mein (Hosh Mein)****  
****Aaye Naa Abhi****  
****Ik Duje Mein Hi Kahin****  
****Khoyi Rahe Teri Meri Zindagi..****  
****Khamoshiyan Dhadkanon Ki****  
****Suna.. Jaa****  
****Jane Kya Hona Hai Kal****  
****Aa Zara****  
****Kareeb Se Jo Pal Mile****  
****Naseeb Se****  
****Aa Jaa.. (Aa Jaa..)****  
****Jo Pal Mile****  
****Naseeb Se Jile..**

silent view of the rain, which was becoming wilder and wilder. For a moment, a delightful smile crept on her lips.  
Kavin approached nearer to her face steadily, making her too vulnerable to stand in her own feet. She closed her eyes to feel the moment. He removed her specs and kept them away.

Purvi was still unaware about Kavin's reaction. But a sudden light pain made her senses come back to reality. She felt a little bite on her earlobe.

Kavin lost himself totally when Purvi reacted with a moan as he bit her earlobe.  
The rain got more fierce and Purvi was shivering. He covered her face, neck with wet kisses.

Purvi not being able to resist his energy, turned to leave...

Kavin suddenly grabbed her hand and thrust her back in his embrace.

Purvi; finally tightened her grip around his back, making sure that there won't be any gap left between them. 

**Raat Ruk Jaye****  
****Teri Bahoon Mein****  
****Aagosh Mein****  
****Aaj Mere Samah.. Jaa****  
****Jane Kya Hona Hai Kal****  
****Aa Zara****  
****Kareeb Se Jo Pal Mile****  
****Naseeb Se****  
****Aa, Aa Zara****  
****Kareeb Se Jo Pal Mile****  
****Naseeb Se Jile..**

Purvi felt his hands caressing her waist and back.

Kavin made her face towards him. Her heart skipped a beat and before she knew it, their lips met and an inexplicably delicious sensation burst through every vein in their bodies. She felt weak-kneed and  
dazed. It was a kiss of sweetness, a kiss of tenderness, yet one which very well conveyed their innermost feelings and desires

Her white net Sarree had become invisible. He took her inside and they shared their love in various ways for some hours.

"**Thanks for completing me" **she said in loved filled tune.

"**you will always find me whenever you want and wherever you are….." **Kavin said in full concerned voice.

He switched on the T. V. and a poem was playing on a channel.

* * *

_**.**__** Night.**_

_A time of romance._

_A time of beauty and mystery._

_A time of love._

_A time of death and tragedy._

_When the stars shine their brightest, _

_**Night**_

_. A time to wake up_

_. A time to sleep_

_. A time of fear._

_And a time when tragic, young lovers weep._

_When animals come out and play,_

_**Night.**_

_A time to meet your one, true love_

_. And a time for secrets and dreams. _

_A time of deception,_

_, And a time of peace, it seems_

_. The one time the moon can outshine the sun. _

_**Night.**_

Both were feeling each and every word of the poem. It was explaining their condition perfectly. He then off the T. V. and both went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what I have written. The whole story may be too different at each step. Purvi's POV and then** **suddenly their love-making scene, nothing shall be related. Sorry!**

**remember that Kavi are married here and this happened after their marriage.**

**The poem in the end is written by me! Do tell me how was that.**

**this is on the humble request of my best friend, Hanrohshaasim. So, dear your review is must. Hope I am able to give you what you wanted.**


End file.
